Briefe
by theresavampire
Summary: Ein OC, der sich durch die Twillightbücher dazu inspiriert fühlt, seine Geschichte zu erzählen...


New York, 24.06.2010

Liebes,

auch wenn es so scheinen mag, ist es kein Zufall dass du Heute hier bist. Es ist kein Zufall, dass du diese Zeilen gefunden hast. Sie waren für dich bestimmt.  
Ich dutze dich einfach! Entschuldige den vertraulichen Ton, doch beobachte ich dich schon so lange. Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Zeilen einem alten Freund zu schreiben. Ich weiß aber, dass ich dir noch völlig unbekannt bin.  
Vielleicht fangen wir mit etwas Einfachem an. Meinem Namen. Ich heiße Maria Magdalena von Hohenfelden. Ein wenig überkanditelt, findest du? Nur für diese Zeit. Meine Familie und der Name, den ich führe, sind alt. Sie stammen aus einer Zeit, die du dir vermutlich nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Wenigstens im Moment nicht. Ich werde ein anderes Mal versuchen, dir zu erklären, was ich meine. Für die Dinge, die ich dir heute Nacht schreiben will, ist die Geschichte meiner Familie wohl eher unerheblich. Obwohl sie vielleicht auch der Anfang von allem ist, was ich dir zu erzählen habe.  
Ich verwirre dich, nicht wahr? Dabei hatte ich mir vorgenommen, alles so niederzuschreiben, dass du meinen Gedanken ohne Probleme folgen kannst. Nun sitze ich also hier und weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll. Während ich darüber nachdenke, gehe ich zum Fenster.  
Es ist schön hier. Obwohl ich die neue Welt, die vereinigten Staaten, wie du wohl sagen würdest, nicht mag. Aber dieses New York ist bezaubernd. Es flirrt vor Leben. Von meinem Zimmer aus habe ich einen wundervollen Blick auf den Central Park. Du würdest es mögen, denke ich. Das einzige Problem sind die vielen Menschen. So sehr ich das Leben und den Trubel hier schätze, so sehr verwirrt mich die Geschwindigkeit. Alle hier scheinen immer zu rennen. Du bist in mancher Hinsicht genau so. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Zeit ein Element eures Lebens ist. Hast du das Gefühl, zu wenig Zeit zu haben, um all die Dinge zu erreichen, die du in deinem Leben noch schaffen willst?  
Ich habe Zeit. Eine Menge Zeit sogar. Ich will dir einen Teil meiner Zeit schenken, bevor ich dich besuchen komme. Ich will dir ein wenig aus meinem Leben erzählen und von meiner so geliebten Familie.  
Meinen Namen habe ich dir schon genannt. Es ist nicht der Name, den ich bei meiner ersten Geburt durch die Frau erhielt, der ich geboren wurde. Aber das ist so lange her, dass ich ihn fast vergessen habe.  
Ich bin im Jahr 1113 in der Nähe des heutigen London geboren. Klingt schmalzig und für dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich unglaubwürdig. Habe ich recht?  
Aber lies weiter! Urteile erst, wenn du meine Geschichte zuende gelesen hast. Was hast du zu verlieren? Ein wenig deiner kostbaren Zeit? Du wirst sehen, sie ist nicht verschwendet.  
Du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch einmal anfange? Danke!  
Ich bin also am 10. März des Jahres 1113 auf einer Burg in der Nähe von London zur Welt gekommen.  
Meine Mutter war eine Magd. Ich war ihr sechstes Kind. Meine Geschwister, vier Jungen und zwei Mädchen, lebten mit uns zusammen in den Gesindeunterkünften. Ich kann es förmlich vor mir sehen, obwohl es schon so lange her ist. Wir haben in gemeinsam in einer so winzigen Kammer gehaust. Heute wäre sie für dich allein zu eng. Und dieser Gestank! Es hat immer so gestunken, die Unterkünfte des Gesindes und die Ställe lagen nebeneinander. Und fließendes Wasser ist ein Luxus der letzten Dekaden. Damals gab es das nicht. Weder Strom, noch einen Wasserhahn, aus dem zu jeder Zeit warmes Wasser kam.  
So bin ich also aufgewachsen. Am Hof eines Fürsten. Entschuldige, du kannst mich ja nicht sehen. Aber am Hof eines Fürsten zu sein, ist wohl so etwas wie mein Schicksal. Du wirst in ein paar Nächten verstehen, was ich meine.  
Wir Kinder lernten von unseren Eltern. Wir wurden, je älter wir waren, mehr und mehr in die täglichen Aufgaben eingebunden. Irgendwann sollte meine älteste Schwester die Arbeit von meiner Mutter übernehmen. Mein ältester Bruder lernte beim Stallknecht. Er half ihm bei den Pferden. Insgesamt führten wir ein Leben, das weit freier war, als eures Heute. Aber weder so behütet, noch so reich an Luxus.  
Mein Leben bestand aus Arbeit. Wasser holen, Wäsche schrubben, Hühner füttern, kehren, in der Burgküche helfen. Die Tage hatten nie genug Stunden. Auch das ist anscheinend ein Teil meines seltsamen Lebens. Ich habe nie soviel Zeit, wie ich es gerne hätte.  
Wenn wir am Abend in unsere Kammer zurückkehrten, störten wir uns nicht am Gestank, der herrschte. Oder an unseren ständig knurrenden Mägen. Dafür waren wir viel zu müde.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre ich als Magd in den Diensten des Fürsten geblieben. Vielleicht hätte ich geheiratet und selbst Kinder bekommen, wäre alt geworden und gestorben. Ich weiß es nicht, es ist nie passiert. Ich habe es immer als müßig empfunden, eine Runde „Was wäre wenn" zu spielen.  
Tatsache ist, dass irgendwann der verhängnissvolle 10. August 1125 anbrach. Während ich es aufschreibe zieht dieser Tag an meinem Auge vorbei. Es ist, als wäre er gerade erst passiert. Ich will versuchen, dir alles zu erzählen, ohne dich zu erschrecken.  
Bis zu jenem Tag war ich ein Kind, relativ unbekümmert. Natürlich hatte ich den Hunger und die Kälte kennengelernt. Aber das war normal. Damals jedenfalls. Es berührte mich nicht und ich war mit meinem Los ganz zufrieden. Bis zu jenem Tag.  
Angela, meine älteste Schwester, war 16 geworden in jenem Jahr. Sie war hübsch. Ihre blauen Augen, ihre Grübschen, ihre langen, blonden Haare. Sie hatte sich in den Sohn eines Knechts verliebt. Er mochte sie auch. Für die damalige Zeit hatte meine Schwester Glück. Sie sollte einen Mann bekommen, den sie tatsächlich liebte. Der 10. August 1125 war der Hochzeitstag meiner Schwester.  
Im ersten Licht der Dämmerung machten wir uns für den Kirchgang bereit. Wir kämmten das Haar meiner Schwester, flochten es. Ich hatte ihr einen Kranz aus weißen Margariten gemacht und Mutters Leinenschleier daran geknüpft. Angela sah so hübsch aus. Eine strahlende Braut. Es war fast Mittag, als wir schließlich zur Kapelle gingen.  
Soll ich dir von der Trauung erzählen? Orgeln waren damals noch nicht verbreitet, aber die Zitter und die Ukulele. Es wurden fröhliche Lieder gespielt. Vielleicht bringe ich dir das eine oder andere bei, wenn wir uns sehen. Die Rede des Pfarrers war sehr schön. Er sprach von der Liebe Gottes. Er sagte, Gott wolle, dass die Menschen Liebe empfangen. Schließlich ging es in einem Festumzug zum Hof zurück. Den ganzen Tag feierten wir. Es wurde getanzt und wir haben gelacht. Es gab Fleich zu essen. Ein Schaf. Es wurde am Spieß gebraten. Für dich, mit einem ganzen Supermarkt an Fleisch, ist das wahrscheinlich nichts besonderes. Aber für uns war es ein Fest. Bis die Sonne unterging –  
Ich sagte schon, das diese Geschichte kein Happy end hat, oder?  
Wir saßen am Feuer. Ein Mann kam, als wir gerade das Fest beenden wollten. Ich hatte diesen Menschen erst ein paar Mal gesehen. Er war der Leibdiener unseres Fürsten, ein bedeutender Mann. Er sprach mit meiner Mutter, leise und eindringlich. Mutter wirkte so entsetzt. Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden. Der Mann nahm Angela mit sich. Ich begriff nicht, was passierte. Ich war gerade alt genug, um zu wissen, dass es mit der Hochzeitsnacht etwas Wichtiges auf sich hatte. Ich verstand nicht, wieso dieser Mann Angela mitnahm.  
Mutter scheuchte uns in die Kammer. In dieser Nacht habe ich, glaube ich, nicht geschlafen. Ich musste an Angela denken.  
Angela kam wieder. Am nächsten Morgen. Ich erspare uns beiden, dir ihren Zustand näher zu beschreiben. Kind, das ich war, begriff ich nichts. Erst Jahre später habe ich verstanden, was in jener Nacht passierte. An diesem Morgen jedoch war ich nur froh, Angela wiederzusehen. In welcher Verfassung auch immer. Mutter kochte ihr einen Sud. Sie benutzte Kräuter, die ich bis zu jenem Morgen nicht kannte. Ein seltsamer Tee. Der Geruch in unserer Kammer war so stechend wie Knoblauch. Ich bettelte und bettelte, also lies Mutter mich einen Schluck von dem Gebräu kosten. Es brannte auf der Zunge. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Mir wurde schlecht. Angela schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Drei Tage lag sie auf ihrem Lager aus alten Fellen und Stroh.  
Schließlich zog sie zu ihrem Mann, in eine andere Kammer des Hauses.  
Ich sah Angela erst ein paar Wochen später wirklich wieder. Sie kam zu unserer Mutter. Ich sah die Angst in ihrem Gesicht. Mutter und sie flüsterten den ganzen Abend. Meine Mutter setzte schließlich wieder einen kleinen Kessel mit Wasser auf die Feuerstelle. Eigentlich gab es Abends keinen warmen Tee. Wieder mischte sie etwas. Der Geruch biss in der Nase, meine Augen tränten ein wenig davon. Angela legte sich auf Mutters Schlafplatz. Mutter gab ihr von dem heißen Sud. Im Halbdunkel der Kammer konnte ich Angelas Gesicht nur sehr undeutlich sehen. Sie verzog den Mund, schluckte aber tapfer den Rest des stinkenden Zeugs. Dann war es ruhig.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Vielleicht eine Stunde. Dann begann Angela zu schrein. Sie schrie und weinte. Mutter tröstete sie und sprach leise mit ihr. Sie gab ihr kalten Tee und summte eine Melodie, die sie uns immer als Schlaflied gesungen hatte. Irgendwann, mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, hört Angela auf zu schreien. Der übliche Gestank in der Kammer wurde von einem anderen Geruch überlagert.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon einmal Blut gerochen hast. Es hat einen ganz eigenen, beinahe metallischen Geruch.  
Angela ist gestorben, an jenem Morgen.  
Jahre später habe ich es verstanden. Unser Herr hatte das Recht der ersten Nacht gefordert. Zu dieser Zeit war das erlaubt. Es war zwar unüblich, aber erlaubt. Angela musste gehen.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob dir klar ist, was das bedeutet, das „Recht der ersten Nacht". Aber du hast ja das Internet. Ich habe nie mit Angela über diese Nacht reden können. Ich weiß nur, das es schrecklich für sie gewesen sein muss.  
Als Angela merkte, dass diese Nacht Folgen hatte, kam sie zu unserer Mutter. Meine Mutter war eine kluge Frau. Sie kannte Mittel, um Angela zu helfen. Der Sud, den sie Angela kochte, hätte das Kind in ihrem Leib töten sollen, doch er tötete beide. Abtreibung war damals sehr viel gefährlicher als Heute. Angela schaffte es nicht.  
Wir beerdigten sie wenige Tage später.  
Es tut mir leid, das gerade mein erster Brief an dich ein so grausames Ereigniss beschreibt.  
Glaub mir bitte, meine Geschichte hat auch hellere Stunden. Ich befürchte nur, du wirst sie nicht in den ersten Kapiteln finden. Aber wenn du verstehen willst, mußt du die Geschichte ganz kennen. Und Angela ist ein Teil von ihr. Ohne sie, ohne Angela, wäre nichts von dem passiert, was ich dir noch erzählen will.  
Aber ich denke, für Heute ist es genug. Ich hoffe, du kannst trotz meiner Erzählungen ruhig schlafen. Ich schreibe dir bald wieder.

Maria


End file.
